


How Magnus Acquired Church

by agrajag



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Multi, brief mention of animal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Oh, Church doesn't like anyone."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Then why do you even have him?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Magnus sighed and rolled back over. "Vision is foggy. Ask again later."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Magnus Acquired Church

The sun was definitely starting to rise. Magnus must have forgotten to pull the curtains closed (again) because Alec woke up as soon as there was tiniest hint of light, and there also was definitely light. Sensing light was like a sixth sense Alec had.

Or, he supposed, it tied into senses everyone had. The point was: it was too damn early to be awake already. He shouldn't even have to be thinking about this.

He might have been lucky and fallen back asleep as long as he pulled the covers over his head, but fate was not on his side this morning. Church leapt up onto the bed, crawled right on top of Alec's chest, and proceeded to hiss in his face.

"Okay, I wasn't even bothering you," Alec muttered. "You seriously came up here to start a fight?"

Magnus rolled over and gently swatted at Alec's arm. "Do you talk in your sleep? Is this something I have to worry about?"

"It's your cat!" Alec retorted. "He started it."

"The Chairman would never."

Although Magnus's eyes were still closed, Alec gave him A Look.

"No, the other one."

"Oh, Church doesn't like anyone."

"Then why do you even have him?"

Magnus sighed and rolled back over. "Vision is foggy. Ask again later."

"Magnus! Don't you dare fall... Magnus!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus had known Tessa for over a century. Quite some time ago, they had entered a new era where downworlders had to hide. They had to stick together now more than ever. So needless to say, if Tessa asked a favor, he would be more than willing to help out.

Or, at least he thought, until he met Church.

Tessa, Will, and Jem had moved into their new home approximately a year previously and they had finally decided it was time to expand their family. With a pet, that is. Tessa still wasn't quite sure if she was full or half warlock (or something else altogether) and they weren't about to set themselves up for possible disappointment while trying for children.

Once at the pet store, they realized an adoption center was running a rally. While Will was quickly won over by the newborn puppies near the front of the store, Jem and Tessa had wandered back and began talking to the volunteers about the animals up for adoption. Eventually Will admitted defeat and within ten minutes Jem had convinced them into adopting an older cat who had come from an abusive home. The Persian had instantly warmed up to Jem, curling up around his ankles, and he couldn't possibly say no. They signed the papers and took Church home.

Unfortunately, Jem ended up being the only one Church warmed up to. Tessa was lucky. He mainly avoided her, and if their paths happened to cross, he'd growl in warning and sulk away. Will, on the other hand, apparently had done something to piss Church off in a past life. Or maybe Church just didn't like the cut of his jib. Will's fingers became permanently covered in multi-colored bandages. That was even after he learned not to pet the cat. But he continued to put up with the cat when he saw how happy he made Jem. Tessa agreed (reluctantly).

The final straw came one fateful morning that was strangely familiar to the one Alec was now having.

Tessa had trouble sleeping and would often get up in the middle of the night, so she took the right side of the bed. Jem found himself thirsty at least twenty hours out of the day and liked to keep a glass of water on the bedside table, so he took the left side of the bed. Will (who was loathe to admit it) loved cuddling, so he happily took the middle of the bed.

They were all fast asleep when Church snuck into the bedroom. He hopped up on the left side and curled up by Jem's feet. Yet, he couldn't seem to relax with those other two there. They were always taking up so much of the nice one's time. So Church wiggled his way under the blanket and began squishing himself in between Jem and Will. Will swore softly in his sleep and subconsciously rolled over to make more room. He bumped roughtly into Tessa who immediately woke up, but it was of no use. She was already falling from the bed. Will and Jem shot up as they heard Tessa scream. She lifted herself from the floor as calmly as she could and simply said, "I'm sorry Jem. Church has to go."

Jem sadly agreed, but he refused to take Church back to the adoption agency. The three of them reached out to friends, seeing if anyone else could learn to love the cat. After several weeks, Tessa desperately called Magnus.

And, well, the rest is history.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know even with the differences in the other dimension's timeline, Will and Jem wouldn't technically be alive in the present, I don't care. Let me have my OT3 be happy in this beautiful dimension. Also, it's the only story that makes sense of how Mangus ended up with Church, seriously.


End file.
